The Stark Khalessi
by Bella4evr3
Summary: AU - Cersai captures Arya before Yoren could take her to the wall. She decides having one Stark is enough. So she decides to "sell" Arya to be a Horse Lord's wife so that the Dragon King across the Narrow sea doesn't get any ideas. But sending Arya away might have been her downfall. Can Arya capture the Khal's heart and can she persuade the Dragon King to her side?
1. Chapter 1 - The Sentence

**author's note: Hey everyone so I've thought of a new story! This will be an Arya/Drogo pairing maybe a little Viserys action to but at this point I don't know if I'm going to include it or not. Arya's age will be 15 - so warnings I guess will include - underage and blood and violence if you don't like them you probably don't know much about Game of Thrones and have no idea why you're here. I have the first 7 chapters written so I'll be updating a lot. Expect a lot of updates! Also please review but please be nice I have a low opinion of my writing so please me nice!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R. R. Martin! This is a disclaimer for the whole story!**.

She eyed the throne with thousand of swords melded into one grand masterpiece she hasn't been one much for art she thought if she had been born into a different family then maybe the throne would be something to her. As she stared at it the more her anger grew. She wasn't from a different family and she was glad. She was a Stark and wolf caught by a den of lions.

She watched as her father made eye contact with her - telling her he wish he could take everything back - she watched as they chopped off her father's head with his sword - Ice. She wanted to run and get vengeance for her father. Yet she was tugged back by Yoren.

He had been about to cut off my hair when a Kingsguard recognized her and hauled Yoren off of her. She had kicked and scream all the way to the throne room. She hated this place. Nothing ever good came from it, she thought when she heard the double doors open.

She watched as the Queen Regent - whose hair was as gold as the sunlight - she wore a Lannister Red dress with hand-sewn flowers delicately made into the fabric itself - headed towards the throne. Joffrey hadn't been crowned, she reminded herself when Cersei looked as if power itself had hailed her as a daughter.

"Arya, wasn't it?" The Queen Regent said as she made herself comfortable on the chair. "You were going to run away weren't you?" She asked again.

She nodded she couldn't speak - if she did it would be the 'unladylike' words Sansa would throw a fit over and it probably wouldn't help her case either.

"I don't need two Stark girls. Your sister will be enough. "

What was the Lannister going to do to her? Death? Was she never going to see her family again? Didn't she at least get to see Sansa and have her last words?

"I'm going to sell you?"

She watched the women smirk from her perp on the Iron Throne.

She hated that god damn chair.


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Ship Awaits

She didn't like it one bit. Being "Sold".

She wasn't an object she was a person. "Sold, what about my sister and mother and brother? They won't stand for it!" Arya shouted towards the Queen Regent.

Not caring in the least if she was being disrespectful, courtesy went out the door as soon as the word, 'sold' was mentioned.

"Sir Marron." She watched as a Kingsguard stepped forward and yanked her away from the throne room. "You will never get away with this! My brother will find me and when he does he'll take the throne from you!" Arya yelled, she watched as the Queen Regent slumped back into the Iron throne, one day she thought when the doors to the throne room closed, one day she would see Cersei die at her own hands for what was done to her father and family.

Sir Marron had thrown her into a chamber. The sun was out leaking through the archway of the chamber, at least it wasn't one of the black cells her father had been in. Arya didn't know if she would survive down in the black dungeons where fear and death lingered. She wanted her family back, she had never been the one to act as a lady - always fighting with her sister against what was 'proper' and what was not - she skipped her lessons in exchange for running and freedom and sword fighting beside her brothers. Now she could only think about turning back time and being the 'Arya' her family could be proud of. Her Needle had been taken away and she didn't know where it was being kept, it was the last thing she had of her family or more over the last thing she had of her brother, Jon.

Sorrow-filled thoughts wouldn't help her now. She needed to think of the future in the next coming days and thought what was going to happen to her was to her advantage. With names on her lips to kill, she slept fitfully.

Arya had yanked awake - her eyesight still blurry from tiredness. So it was a bit hard to see or comprehend what was happening. She was still in her garments from the day before so she knew she smelled, but that was beside the point. She followed to the best of her ability wiping the sleep out from her eyes with the side of her free hand. "As you ordered, my Queen." She later found out that the man of the name Sandor Clegane had woke her up and yanked her all the way to the throne room. He could of at least been a bit gentler - knowing she would bruise, but she wasn't the one to care about vanity that much. "Little Arya, i'm pleased to tell you that your ship is ready."

Arya's only response was a drop of spit that she spat at the dais of the throne.

"Yes, i believe this was the right course of action. A wild animal fit for a horrid horse Lord. " There were no goodbyes from the Queen Regent - there were no last goodbyes from her sister she so wished to talk to once more. Knowing how Joffrey was and how he would be treating her and she needed her.

 **Although she was quite surprised when the Imp - Tyrion Lannister - came walking down the concrete path** towards the ship she had been unceremoniously dumped on. For being a Highborn Lady she sure wasn't being treated like one. "My Lady, Stark. I am so sorry for what my sister has done. And wish I could have saved your father. Lord Eddard Stark was a fine man."

"Please spare me and get to the point. Why are you here?" Tyrion looked at her in hope, "It took me some hours but I found where my sister had kept these. Podric!"

A squire came from behind the Imp - Arya watched as the squire delivered two long cases - one of them was small and the other was a rather long one.

"I may hope that these will help you in your journey."

She took them from Tyrion - opening the smaller one first and her heart skipped. It was her Needle. Unblinkingly, she opened the larger one and tears reigned down from her eyelids - ICE - her father's sword.

"Thank you, my Lord." she said under her breath as she felt the ship taking off.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pointy End

She had kept her swords to her self. Putting them under the bed in the small chamber she had been provided on the ship. She had been given quick advice to stay in the cabin to keep the eyes from the men on board away from her. She wasn't scared. She should be, but she wasn't. She often thought about her mother and brothers now that she was alone with nothing but herself as company. She thought about Bran and Rickon at Winterfell - wishing her father had listened to her and had her stay at home.

She thought about her brother Robb - knowing as soon as he knew where she was he would send men or he would come himself to rescue her. Then that gave her a thought - the captain of the ship should have a crow or raven for messages - so remembering her dance master's words, "Quick like a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper then swords. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. Fear cuts deeper than swords."

She needed to be quick as a snake and she needed to place her fear of going away to a foreign land and her fear of what was to come to a faraway place within her mind. She opened the door to her cabin and quickly passed many halls - being smart to stay to the shadows and not be seen. The gods were watching her today as she entered the Captain's cabin alone and quickly reached for a quill and a piece of writing paper.

She was going to write to her brother and mother and send it to Riverrun. Where her mother had grown up.

She hoped that her mother received it.

Arya sat on her bed - she heard it was going to take about a month before she reached Pentos. The Queen Regent had set up a place for her to stay, until the Khal and his Khallasar could ride to greet her. At least, that was what she had heard from the Captain when he had caught her in his rooms. The captain wasn't at all scary - placing her fear where there shouldn't be any.

He had sent his bird to fly the message across the sea and into the lands of Riverrun. She hoped that the bird flew fast and soon this nightmare would be over. She took out Needle from the box underneath the bed - and took a Braavosi fighting stance this would be how she would waste her time. She would be prepared and if the Khal knew what was good for him he would fear the pointy end of her Needle.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pentos

A month passed like a blink of an eye she didn't know time could go by so fast. She had worked on her Braavosi battle stances and worked her arms and legs she quickly saw some muscle grow upon her soft body. She wanted to look strong when the Khal looked upon her - she didn't want to be weak with no voice. She had Needle on her side - as she had made a hand-made holder out of cloth that tied around her waist. She also did the same to her father's sword but across the back, it was too long for her to be at her side.

"It's time. " the captain bellowed after a short knock on her door. She took a deep breath and inwardly cursed the Queen Regent - Cersei Lannister - and silently giving prayers to the God of Death to slay the women within her sleep. But, somehow she knew it wouldn't really happen no matter how urgently she prayed.

 **She had been given board at the Master's quarters in the capital. The Master was on the same side as** Cersei so Arya was thinking she would be kept in some sort of cell. Apparently, she could be wrong at least once in her life.

The place was huge. Not huge like in Winterfell huge, but huge as in a private property that could only be afforded by the wealthiest in Kings Landing. "Arya of House Stark?" A man - who she guessed was in his early fourtyth years - he had a nest of light brown hair that curled around his face and stopped at his shoulders. He was a large man as well - reminding her of Vary's from the Small Council in the Red Keep. Much like the whisperer the man also wore cloth the same, too. "It's a pleasure to meet you?" Arya asked - not sure who she was introducing herself to, "I'm Illyrio Maptis - the Master of the Capital of Pentos. It is a pleasure to be housing a Stark. "

"If I may ask, when can I expect to be meeting the Khal?" Arya's voice was soft but determined and quite curious to meet the man the Lannister Queen had doomed her life to be with. "He should be arriving on the morrow before the sun arises. "

Arya felt confident somewhat. She felt strong - with her Needle and ICE by her side she could defend herself. But what if the Khal denies her - what if she's not pretty enough like her sister or strong enough like her brothers?

Her thoughts must have shown on her face when Illyrio laid a hand on her shoulder - a comforting gesture, "I wouldn't worry so much, My Lady. " he offered his words did nothing to calm her nerves. She just prayed for the morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Arrival of the Khallasar

Arya didn't sleep well. The curiousness and worry left her awake through the night hours of the day into the early morning hours. She was always like this - remembering on her name days she wouldn't sleep a wink of sleep, because of the big feast that was always at the end of the night and on every name day there would be a gift ceremony after supper.

Her nerves were going to be the death of her. She closed her eyes - trying to get some shut eye. Although once she closed her eyes - a handmaid came barging in and shouting to her to wake up and prepare her for the Khal's arrival.

She yawned and blinked - the feeling of drowsiness dominant. "I will start the bath, my lady. " Arya watched as two other handmaids walk in carrying steam filled buckets of boiling water and dumping it into a white tub that almost resembled pure and clear ivory. It was a luxury - and a luxury that she had taken for granted. She had read when Septa Mordane had gotten her to read about other cultures in the Seven Kingdoms.

The Dothraki were a strong and free lance race of people. They rode their horses everywhere - believing the stallions they rode would mount the world. The Dothraki never cut their hair and those that do was a sign of loss and dishonor - as they rode on their stallions that left much of there time on horseback leaving less time to bathe.

She let out an audible sigh once she stripped out of her tattered clothes and into the boiling water. A luxury that would become a rare luxury in the next coming days. Scrubbing her skin until the pale white skin was a deep shade of red - she had started soft then she scrubbed her skin as it went raw. It finally took over her. This was the last time she would be bathing alone. The last time she would have any thought of what would happen to her. She caught her tears before they dropped from the edge of her chin.

She needed to suck it up, as her brother Jon would say. She imagined Jon there before her smiling at her and encouraging her that she could do it. Then she saw her dancing master come from behind, "set aside your fear" he mouthed as they disappeared as the steam in the room faded - when the door opened and in stepped the hand maidens along with the dress she was suppose to wear.

Her cheeks reddened the color of her raw skin. The dress was sheer and see through - she hadn't worn anything that 'revealing' her whole life. "Why am I wearing that, can't I wear another?" She voiced immediatly after seeing it. The hand maids looked at one another not seeming to know what the problem was. "Our Master, said that this dress was selected to your meeting with the Khal Drogo, My Lady. "

"It's too revealing. " a sound escaped their lips. Light laughter, "that's the point, my lady. " they responded as they signaled for Arya to get out of the ivory tub. She didn't want to move but knowing she had little time to be acting this way. She stepped out and was dried off from the dry cloth that covered her body. She then was assaulted with many liquids that smelt like flowers - perfumes were a high luxury as well. Her sister and mother were big on perfumes, alas Arya would rather smell like freshly rained upon mud.

Her hair had been braided and flowers had been added into the intricate twists of the braid. The final touch was the sheer lavender colored dress that was see-through. The dress itself stuck to her body and she was totally out of her comfort zone. Although she rationalized that for a lot of Highborns like herself was that it was very common for a girl to be married and have kids at her age of five and ten. "You look beautiful, my lady. " one of the hand maids express and that's when Arya heard it.

It seemed like the world had stopped for her. As the sound of a thousand hooves bested against the hard earth to the time of her heart beat. The Khallasar was here and with it her Khal she was to marry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting the Khal

"It would seem the Khal has arrived, my Lady. " she heard his words.

"What will happen if he denies me?" She asks, but whatever the master of Pentos replied was on deaf ears.

The Khallasar stopped - many stallions of the darkest colors of brown and black ride around forming a circle - one Stallion was the main focus of Arya's attention.

The Stallion was big - it's eyes black as a midnight sky - her eyes glanced from the stallion's eyes and widened as she took in the broad-muscled chest of the Khal. He dismounted his stallion - his skin was kissed by the sun rather different from her snow kissed skin.

The most distinguishing aspects of this male were the equal three marks on each shoulder - and the long braid of hair dark as a raven back in the North. She was struck by how power radiated off of this male by simply standing. Now thinking she had been acting blind and her swords at her side and back would do no harm to the God that stood before her.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk or if the Dothraki knew the common tongue. Only having sparse knowledge about the Dothraki language through the little readings she had done when she wanted to spite the Septa.

"Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh?" (Hello, Did you ride well today?) Arya questioned and she saw his eyes widen at her knowing of their language.

If she was honest she knew she had slaughtered the language - she wasn't the best at learning another language.

He simply nodded back - she watched as he took a step closer - she watched as his eyes roamed her body and Arya didn't seem to mind. This may had been Cersei's decision to place her here out of her way in favor of having her enemies having no reason to cross the Narrow Sea and into the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Arya knew the Queen Regent had made an error in her decision.

If what the look in the Khal's eyes was anything to go by Cersei Lannister might have signed her death.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dothraki Wedding

I hate this dress, Arya thought as she sat next to her soon to be husband.

The Khal declared her his when he had startled her when she felt his hands on her waist, lifting her onto the huge Stallion. She had been gifted a pure-white Stallion- she was as pure as snow and as dominant and cold as the cold in the North. After she had felt the wind break against her face that's when Arya knew that the Khal would give her the world. Which, had led her to the Dothraki camp and wedding proceedings.

She would rather be wearing her boy attire - which consisted of a simple forest green shirt and some dark brown trousers. The dress wasn't her at all - even if it was a step up from the dress she had worn when she had met the Khal. She wondered if her soon to be husband would let her galavant around in men's clothing?

She watched the Dothraki dancers - swaying their bodies to the soft but erratic beating of drums. It was like she had been trapped in an entrancing dream that lulled and compelled her to join them. She should be offended by their apparent dress of leather at the 'important' places a women should be covered, but she wasn't in the slightest.

She hadn't seen such dances - back in Winterfell dances only consisted of the 'clean' and 'proper' ways nothing to revealing or tempting. The Dothraki were far different then the northerners of Westeros.

She dared a glance at the Khal and caught his eyes - it seemed like she wasn't the only one to have such thoughts to eye one another as if the both of them couldn't wait any longer to dare a glance.

He scared her some and it was a natural feeling to have, she concluded. Like her parents - Eddard Stark and Caitlyn Tully - before they had married;the two of them had hated one another but the both grew to love one another given the time they had to get to know one another.

She gripped the handle of her Needle - somehow she had been allowed to keep her pointy end and her father's sword Ice - he had remarked something in his language she hadn't understood,but wanted to find out what it meant.

She knew no one here. It was lonelier then Kings Landing in the Red Keep. In the Red Keep she had Syrio her dancing master and Sansa if she didn't really talk to her - rather Sansa would decline knowing her if she could get any closer to Joffrey, but she knew that Sansa viewed her differently now. And Arya missed her. Knowing that Sansa was in an even worse situation then her.

"Hash yer dothrae chek?" (How are you?")

She understood his question and it was apparent to the Khal that she looked sad.

"I'm good. Just thinking about my family."

She didn't know if he could understand her since he said that he didn't understand the common tongue. And she would correct that if he wanted to understand her he had to understand her language and vice versa.

He lifted her chin with one of his thick fingers - she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"jalan atthirari anni " (the moon of my life. )

I didn't understand him and he knew it. But somehow I knew that he wouldn't hurt me and he would treat me the way I wanted to be treated when it would be between the two of us.

Deep voices and shouting interrupted the moment between them - she stood watching a Dothraki man getting stabbed right through the chest and the thing was no one batted an eye at it. No one looked at the man that now lied lifeless on the hot dirt. Arya's confusion must have shown when a Dothraki girl stepped towards her - she had black hair as most of the Dothraki - braided that went past her shoulders and stopped at her lower back. Yet she was different - more clothed them the rest and she spoke the common tongue.

"A Dothraki wedding with at least three kills is considered to be a good omen, Khalessi" She had to remember that being in the east was far different then the north.

It would take time she knew to get used to the way of things. She sat back down and thanked her, as well as asking to be her translator, which the Dothraki girl agreed. She had introduced herself as "Irrei" and soon enough she was thankful for the friendship she had formed.

As the dancers left - the Dothraki seemed to form a line of sorts. Each one barring a gift for her - most gifts included:bows and arrows, swords, whips, and shields. Some of them she kept like the bow and arrows thinking she could train her skills to be better then her brother Bran. Remembering how before she had left Winterfell with her sister and father that she had bested Bran in-front of her brother Robb and her father's ward - Theon Greyjoy.

She cocked her head to the direction of her husband to be - it seemed like he was bothered by her keeping the gifts. She guessed that he was expecting for her to give them to him. She wasn't most girls, however and soon he would know as well.

As the final gifts were gifted and the ceremony came to an end - Arya felt the Khal's grip on her arm yanking her to her feet and pulling her towards their tent. She could hear her heart beating erratically. It's time, she thought. It was time to give her maidenhood to this Horse Lord and suddenly she was scared. She may act fearless, but still she was only five and ten and away from her home and family. She barely knew this man and she had to act like she liked it, she shook her head. No she wasn't scared.

She stood there not really knowing what to do when he stepped close to her and started to tear her dress apart - she put a hand on his chest in a motion to stop before he ruined her dress. "No." He said like a demand - but Arya wasn't going to have him rip her only dress and motioned for him to untie her dress from the back.

She wasn't prepared for this, was her final thought as her dress went down her chest, legs, and stopped at her feet. This was real and he was real and she couldn't go back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Feelings

**Author's Note: For some reason this chapter was the hardest to write. Mainly, because I don't write much smut and I feel like my writing doesn't do much justice for that kind of writing.**

 **But I did try my best at writing the scene out. So please tell me what you thought!? I would love to hear it (the only way I can improve is by being brave and taking your reviews to heart and use it to improve my overall story, but remember please be nice!)**

 **Thanks, Woolley119.**

 **Warnings for chapter are as followed: underage, sex, nudity and crude language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R. R. Martin does.**

He seemed to be savoring what he took in - her small body, her brown hair laying curled down her shoulders, and her eyes dark grey as the sky after a god-teared day. Grey eyes stare full of fear and such loss, followed by acceptance and vengeance .

He blinked thinking the moon of his stars would quickly fade into nothing. He saw her tremble - she was young and alone and it was her first. He would make her feel such pleasure and would touch and ravage her.

Yes she was small, but her body was screaming to be touched and pleasured and he was the only one who could accomplish such a feat. The Khal grabbed her by the arm pushing her onto the piles of blankets that made up their bed. The Dothraki didn't believe in how the common people lived across the poison water.

He saw fear then loss in her eyes, which quickly morphed into strength and the dominating need for vengeance. He understood vengeance quite well and he would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't turn him on as his cock lengthens and becomes so incredibly hard. Yet he didn't want to rush this even if every bone in his body was screaming to bed and to fuck her senseless like the rest of his Dothraki men.

He had begun to unravel his braid - giving his Khalessi time to prepare herself. It further surprised him when she had reached out and began to untangle his braid it was the first forward action he had seen from her. The both of them peered into one another and the tension in the room started to fade and formed into a heated need.

Arya lifted her hand from his hair beginning to be more forward placing it at the side of his cheek and trailing it down his neck and stopping her hand at his chest.

He's waiting for me, she thought as she looked up and saw him waiting patient as if the Dothraki knew the word "patient", but to her he seemed he did. And that meant a lot to her. She knew very little of 'sex' - she had been to young and adventurous always going off when her mother -Caitlyn Tully Stark, tried her hardest to tame and to talk to her about life and what her life would be like if she were to wed a Highborn and rule at his side. But all of that was simply tales that interested her sister more then her. It wasn't the life she saw for herself once upon a time.

"Yer zheanae. " (You're beautiful) She hears and feel his chest move beneath her hand. She could feel his hot breath upon her bare skin making goose chills appear over her Ivory skin.

"I don't know what to do." Arya confesses as she inferred that his statement was something to do with her immobile state to not move or dare in a forward action.

She was surprised as his thick and tantalizing lips crush into hers roughly. She had never kissed a boy let alone a full grown man - she wasn't sure if she was doing it right.

It wasn't the gentle kisses she saw between her mother and father - this one was only filled with need and lust. She opened her mouth in invitation and he quickly took advantage massaging her tongue with his making a soft and foreign moan escape from her lips.

She felt his hands trailing up her sides and stomach until one of his hands grabs one of her mounds of flesh rubbing them- kneading them until her head went back in pleasure.

"Anni." (Mine) - he repeated the word each time she moaned out load for him. It made him feel strong and in control - he was the Khal the leader of his Khallasar. He wasn't weak - he was Khal Drogo - the Moon to her stars. Changing him with each moan escaping her plump and inviting lips.

He was still when his eyes followed her hand to the band of his pants trailing her little fingers between the leather ties that held what passed for pants together. Pulling the leather ties loose it seemed the cloth of leather went directly to the ground. Forgotten like the dirt below and everything else outside of their little reprieve. It was just them in this moment.

He watched her eyes widen and his lips formed a grin, "No?" He spoke the only common word he knew in question - he could still see her shying away no matter how strong the little Khalessi acted.

Arya heard him over her own heartbeat. It was beating out of her chest - not knowing if she could take it any longer. Worrying at the thought of her heart beating out of her chest. She could feel his fingers brushing over herself, "No?" He questions and Arya smacks her lips onto his bringing him closer to her. "Yes" she shouts and moves into his body - as if his body was made and created only for her. She felt him underneath her the thick mount of flesh and she squared her eyes at how huge it was and it was her first time laying eyes on such manliness.

He watched her and he was amazed and proud of her already - right in-front of his very eyes his Khalessi was changing and not just him but his Khallasar by her mere presence. He watched as she had held herself - and how he watched as she clung to swords - and how she writhed underneath his touch. How she made sounds that were for his ears alone. He positioned his hand near her opening - rubbing it, teasing her as she let out a deep and wild moan.

"Anha zhilak yera norethaan." (I love you, completely). She heard him say - and she didn't need a translator as she opened her eyes wide as he thrusted into her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Stark and Targaryens

**Author's Note: sorry about the late update! I'm on vacation and I've just recently sprained my ankle so with that I haven't had that much inspiration on writing. But I powered through this since I wanted to bring you all an update. Hopefully it's good and if you all see any grammatical errors please let me know in a comment! Hope you all enjoy and comment and vote!**

 **Thanks, Woolley119(Wattpad account) Bella4evr3 (Fanfiction and AO3 account)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R. R. Martin. I'm just borrowing the characters!**

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of her heartbeat increased when she remembered everything.

Everything down to the low bodily groans to her sheer shouts laced with her wanton pleasure.

Her insides went to mush and her legs gave out (even if she wasn't standing at this precise moment and laying around on a thick mount of fabrics). She felt her legs grow weak with the memory of her legs around her Horse Lord's waist as he continued to thrust into her.

She was spent that much was obvious, after all she could barely manage to keep both eyes open.

The last thing she saw before giving in to the blissful state of sleep was the sight of her Dothraki Khal walking over to her. She knew she should of stayed awake or said at least something, but she couldn't.

And if Morpheus took her she wouldn't have felt his strong arms wrap around her wrist soothing her with foreign words that drifted her off to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes she knew someone was beside her. Standing, calculating, and waiting for her to come to. Grey eyes flutter open and blink still blurry from sleep. Yet she cocks her head to the right and instantly recognizes the translator she had met the night before.

She had become friends with this sun-kissed girl. Irrei had been nice and friendly and she had needed that since she had stepped off the boat that was sent from Kings Landing.

"Irrei?" Arya says like a question - wondering what Irrei wanted this early in the morning. "It is time to make feast, Khalessi." She didn't make mention of her new title - somewhat favoring it over the whole 'Lady' title.

"Do the women usually prepare the meals?" Arya asks generally curious about what she had to do, now that she was Kahlessi.

She might not have wanted to do it back when she had been in Winterfell. Rather she would skim over the snow-covered trees and chase the messaging ravens as if she were playing a spy from Dorne or the Free Cities of Braavos in one of her brother's stories.

Yet, when she looked around her surroundings suddenly she realized that this wasn't exactly her childhood; nor her home and she didn't want them to see that she was ungrateful for everything the Dothraki had done for her even if she was just starting to learn and appreciate them.

Irrei led her to a smaller tent smaller then her and her Khal had shared the night before. She watches as Irrei opens the flap and follows her to see many types of women and even children. She had t glimpsed even a child when her wedding ceremony had been in action.

Arya was very surprised that there were children. Knowing what kind of things the Dothraki were into. One child had a bowl of water in her lap as another women handed her food to clean. "It is the job of the women of the Khallasar to bring feast for their husbands and the men of the Dothraki. " Irrei finishes, but adds, "Although the Khalessi's job is to overlook the proceeding and to chose one to taste the food before it is given to the Khalessi's Khal."

Basically, Arya rationalized, is she had to pick one women or even child to test the food for poison but what she didn't understand is if Khal Drogo was the Khal - the leader of this Khallasar, then why would anyone dare risk poisoning him? Was it a change of power or something more? She would continue to think about it during her new life as a Khalessi.

Although she would need to make mention of traveling to Westeros and taking the name to the grave from the top of her list.

Cersei Lannister was going to die by her hand and her hand alone. "I need a moment. "

Arya leaves the tent hearing Irrei following her - she held a hand out to her signaling she wasn't needed and could go back to her duties or whatever Irrei needed to do. She watched as Irrei turned the other way with no questions asked. She was thankful she was Khalessi.

She takes a walk - her thoughts all over the place. Thoughts of sadness, loss, vengeance, acceptance, and confusion. Everything she thought she had believed about this culture was quickly being changed.

Arya was walking along a side of tent when she heard a common speaker - "I am the rightful King to the Seven Kingdoms. I hope that you may find my sister a good enough wife. "

Arya dug her fingers inside of her hand. She was jealous, she realized. How dare this man propose such an idea, she questioned internally. With a fiery rage she pulled back the cloth to the tent and presented herself.

"I am Arya of House Stark. And I am the Khalessi of this Khallasar." She saw Drogo move making room for his Khalessi to sit at his side. He showed some confusion but hid it well. She knew Drogo would be angered by her talking for his Khallasar she was new and she understood that it would take a considerate amount of time to gain the trust of each Dothraki male and female.

She eyed the thin male - hair as white as fresh fallen snow - eyes of the purest blue and purple - as if his eyes were a solid lavender. He wore very familiar cloth as she had stayed at the master of the capital as well. She could recognize the style and it did fit him well. He had caught her staring and she once again slapped herself inside her head refocusing her attention on the subject at hand.

She prayed to any old and new gods above that she held strong and true. "I've always been fascinated by the stories and tales of Visenya Targaryen and the first Targaryens. However, what I've heard so far of the Beggar King - I do not like you, Viserys Targaryen. "

Arya chides in first she saw him shaking in anger or embarrassment, it was hard to say for sure. She stood from her place beside her Khal - glancing her eyes to the Dothraki males that kept guard at the sides of the opening of the tent.

With a plan set in her mind she started to play her own game of thrones.


	10. Chapter 10 - To Bend the Knee

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new chapter:) Sorry about the late update - I've just recently returned home from my vacation and as today was my last day off, until I go back to working nine-hour shifts I decided to use this day to write so I can bring an update to you all. This is the first chapter that we get to see into Visery's head and what he has planning. I'm not going to further talk - don't want to ruin anything, but it does go into Arya's point of view just a heads up. Thanks for reading and please comment on what y'all thought. Thanks, Woolley119 (Wattpad Acount) Bella4evr3 (FF and AO3 account)**

 **Side note: this chapter is not edited. So if there are any errors or if a sentence doesn't make sense please let me know in a comment, thanks and enjoy your reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R.R. Martin. I'm just borrowing the characters for my and others pure enjoyment.**

A male and a female who had white hair as fresh fallen snow stare at a girl no older then four and ten - but the all knowing look she gives them both make them stop as if she was older then she looked. Leaving the both of them to just stop and stare cause surely this little girl was so much more then each of them thought.

The male heard her and saw her walk in and introduce herself as Khalessi. He eyes the girl that the fake Queen sent to ruin his plans on getting across the Narrow Sea and onto the lands of Westeros. She was short not even the kind of beautiful that hailed his interests. Yet the natural beauty was undeniable.

"I've heard stories and tales of Visenya Targaryen and the first Targaryens; so far what I've heard of you, Viserys Targaryen isn't good. " he hears and he can't help get angered and embarrassed from it. Here he was Viserys Targaryen - the rightful king to the seven kingdoms reduced to begging for gold to journey across the narrow sea to reclaim his birth right.

But what his childhood taught him on the streets that his pride would get him nowhere.

"It is my wish, Khalessi to reign over the seven kingdoms. If I can persuade you to help me in my pursuit I can do something in return. "

He watched as the child Khalessi thought - he saw many changing emotions crossing her face, "You will align with me and my Khallasar and the North will help you in your quest to rule the Seven Kingdoms, but only if you will bend the knee to me."

Viserys blinked - he caught his sister's eyes, not like it helped to control his anger. He did not see this coming, if he was honest. He would not bend the knee to some northerner Khalessi. Yet he didn't have much options at the moment. He knew that he needed the Dothraki. He needed numbers to ride across the lands of Kings Landing.

"I will give you the night to decide whether you accept my offer. "

He knew he was being dismissed - following after his sister and into a tent that a Dothraki showed them. He sneered at the Dothraki animal - knowing he was to be in lavish courters then this pigs sty the Khallasar was. But one thing was for sure, Arya of House Stark did catch his interest not sure if he wanted to accept her offer only to have and to claim her or if he truly needed her Khallasar to reclaim his birthright.

Arya Stark was important in the game and he wanted to win even if it costed him his pride.

 **Arya could feel the tension in the small tent - the southern sun was much different then the North's. The** sun beat it's rays into the thin cloth of the tent, after the Targaryens left - she felt her Khal's thick hand land on her shoulder, "Ki fin yeni!" (What the fuck).

She could hear the bland anger in his voice and she wasn't at all scared by it one bit.

If she needed to use her husband's people to return herself home - it was at that moment that Arya realized that she did in fact want to go across the poison sea as the Dothraki called it. The yearning to return where she was born was strong and she couldn't fight it.

"I'm sorry." she stated having no idea if he understood her or not and she knew that he probably didn't understand what she and the exiled dragon prince were discussing. "Alone, now!" she demanded looking like a true Khalessi ready to take on anyone who would dare cross her. The Dothraki blood riders look to their Khal for orders and Drogo nodded - one by one the Dothraki filed out and left only the Khal and the Khalessi to face each other.

HIs broad and muscled chest were only mere inches from her face. She was quiet short and the Khal stood towering over her. His hands were too big and too thick, but he cuffed her head in his roughed and scarred palms making her eyes glance up and peer into his own. The next moment she felt his lips meet hers and suddenly everything seemed to vanish. If this was her punishment she was all too willing to accept it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Punishment and the Betrayer

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not updating for awhile. I now work full time and that means there's less hours in the days to write and when I get home now all I want to do is sleep my day away.**

 **But onto more exciting news is anyone excited for the Season 7 finale on Sunday? I'm so ready for the showdown between Jon/Daenearys/and Cersei! Well back to the story I really do hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to comment, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R. R. Martin. In no way am I profiting off of any of this! I'm just borrowing the characters.**

 **SMUT WARNING - hey I warned you!**

She didn't know if this was her punishment or not for speaking and making plans with the exiled dragon prince.

She felt him bite her lower lip, "Tih little lajak." (My little warrior) he said in a deep husky voice that made her eyes close shut in response to his hot breath along her neck.

He thrusted deep inside her and she had let out a deep groan thankful her husband's blood riders were out of the tent. Not needing an audience for her 'punishment' but she knew she couldn't let him take control.

So with all her strength she pulled the Khal to the ground leaving her to be in an on-top position.

Now she wasn't very experienced in the act of "sex" yet, but she was learning. As she set the pace riding against his thick mound of flesh. But it appears Drogo had other ideas and took control once again. Flipping her the other way onto her stomach as he thrusted hard inside her, filling her completely. Making Arya to set her hands on the dirt ground to regain her balance.

"Yeri mean the rhaesheser to anna, tih shekh ma jalan." (You mean the world to me, my sun and moon).

She didn't know what he was saying, but the way he had said it and the truthful tone she couldn't help look back with a lust filled moan. She was getting quite forward a little more as she thrusted into him earning her a moan from his lips and hot breath along her neck, once again. Then she felt his hands trailing down and rubbing her hard until she climaxed against him.

She had sagged against the ground in a sexual high knowing if she tried to get up her bones would shatter. She felt his arms close around her body carrying her to the place he had vacated before there little sexual frustration act.

"I'm sorry. "

He heard from under her bruised lips. He met her lips in a searing kiss hearing a moan from her gave him more reason to pray to the gods about sending her to him. He didn't care in the least, how she had come across the poison sea. She was his. And he was hers. Nothing else mattered. Not even how she had went against him. Nothing could deter him away from the little warrior. Although he had made it abundantly clear that if she did _this_ again that the 'punishment' would be longer and torturous; which for all he could think wasn't a threat and knew his little warrior would do _it_ again.

He was soon beside her as he watched grey eyes close and turn to the land of dreams for the night.

Minutes passed before he heard several rough taps on the cloth signaling to him that one of his Dothraki had urgent news that couldn't wait for the first sign of light. He lifted his Khalessi and laid her comfortably on thick cloths that would keep her warm till the light of morning.

And left her to her dreams.

 **A shout woke her up. Eyes wide and alert. She finds herself alone in the tent. She stands up grabbing her** pointy end and pulling her needle out from its sheath. Prepared for battle, exiting the tent many of her people moved out of the way and the yells continued. She looked from each direction - no enemies could be seen. War wasn't on there land so she was rather confused.

The confusion she had moments ago still lingered when her grey eyes landed on one of her people and her horse lord. Her husband who she had lain with the night before held a whip within his hand - the hand that gave her such wanton pleasure. She lowers her Needle to the side - pointy end facing the hot sand beneath her feet.

She witnessed the beating. Her eyes were no stranger to the acts of pain. A flash of her father's face went through her head - the scene where his head had been chopped off before the people of King'sLanding. She didn't move - it was like that fear had grabbed ahold of her once again.

"Yer swine, yer fichat dishonor upon jin khallasar ki great grass havazh!" (You Swine, you bring dishonor to this Khallasar of the Great Grass Sea). Khal Drogo shouted, which brought forth all sorts of crude responses from the surrounding Dothrakis.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back and squared her eyes at the Targaryen Prince. She moved her eyes from her shoulder on which his hand had landed and back to his own eyes - as if Viserys knew he lifted his hold from her shoulder.

Arya refocused her attention to the scene in-front of her leaving Viserys for a later conversation. She didn't get the situation that was going on.

But she spotted Irrei a couple paces to the right of her and quickly moved within the crowd to stand beside her. "What is he saying?" The young Khalessi asked and Irrei wasn't even surprised to see her.

"Ryokan was a traitor. He betrayed information to another Khal. The laws of the Dothraki say a betrayer is to be lashed and then executed in-front of the whole of the Khallasar. "Irrei finished.

Arya could only steel herself. She hadn't made it this far by cowering and making herself open.

Ryokan looked at her his eyes pleading to his Khalessi but Arya could only think of was what kind of Dothraki would ever betray their Khal?

It seemed to Arya that the Dothraki worshipped and had a great deal of respect of the Khal of there Khallasar. Nothing made sense. As the lashes finished she couldn't look away as flames were brought forth. She watched as the flames consumed Ryokan's body.

She saw in the corner of her eye the exiled dragon prince. He wasn't watching Ryokan burn his eyes were solely on her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Viserys's Answer

**Author's Note- So who else saw the season 7 finale?! Let me say the flashback scene with Rhegar and Lyanna was 100% most anticipated scene yet. And with Jon and Daenarys? But back to my update - after finishing Game of Thrones season 7 my urge to write snapped me back into writing with a vengeance. Please let me know what you thought in a comment below thanks!**

 **Side Note- I am also very sorry about the short chapter! My muse just left me so I had no idea what to write so I just stopped not really wanting to make my story go flat with useless dialogue and etc. next chapter should be longer and it should be up sooner then this one. Also this chapter isn't edited. So if you do find any errors please let know! Thanks:)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R. R. Martin. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own and others amusement.**

"Have you given what I said any thought?" She questions from her place beside her husband. She sat in good posture - no slouching, but regal and intimidating.

"I have."

"And?" Her eyebrow inching up in curiosity and knowing.

She watches as the exiled prince looks between his sister and her as if contemplating his thoughts still.

"I have given enough of my time on thinking. "

She saw with great reluctance in his movement. "But Brother-" her head snapped to Princess Daenearys, with only a sharp look from her brother made her quiet. She saw fear within her eyes which made her all the more curious of Viserys.

Eyes of the purest lavender regain focus. Viserys with great reluctance stepped forward. She saw his body language it was a step he did not want to make, as if knowing if he took it the action would come back up and haunt him till he grew old.

He knelt before her. She wasn't surprised. She was perplexed. How easy it was to get him to bend the knee to her - at first she hadn't wanted to go back to Westeros. She was free here in the east. Yet when the dragon prince came barking at her tent then everything changed. It's as if everything she had went through never left her and her blood began to pump ever faster then before. Her blood whispering to her about vengeance.

Yet, she also knew that he had some kind of unknown plan in the game of thrones and she wasn't new at all to the game. "I will offer you any help that you may need, Khalessi. In the days to come, I ask you to remember our earlier conversation and to follow me with your Khallasar over the Narrow Sea; so I may reclaim my birthright upon the Iron Throne. "

"I don't forget my promises. " Arya snapped. "Rise. " she commanded of him the scene of him bowing to her felt somewhat wrong and it made her feel uncomfortable. "I will talk to my husband about setting out." She looked at Drogo she knew that he couldn't understand the whole of it but she would later make it up to him.

She re-focused her attention to Viserys once again and continued before he left the tent, "But before that we need allies. Know the North will be by your side. Before I had arrived and before my marriage I had sent a message to my mother and brother. I'm sure my mother and brother will support you given the fact the Lannisters have made it clear to everyone that Lannisters only care about Lannisters. "

"It calms me to know I have the North at my side, as well as the Dothraki of the Free cities. I am pleased with your offer to help my sister and I. " She hears him but all she could focus on was the utter kindness that seemed utterly fake. This was a man she did not know. A man in which only acted in the best interest of himself - his attitude was selfish and his anger was on par of a Dothraki - but everything that she knew about him should have made her look the other way.

She was married. There was simply nothing she could do about the feelings that erupted from within her. She could not discover those feelings. She could not and will not. She felt a hand upon her shoulder. She saw his other free hand gesture in a dismissing motion. She didn't see the longing look from within the Dragon Prince's gaze nor the questionable look within the Princess's eyes. She just saw anger and worry and confusion in her husband's features.

"Anha athzalar yeri are vo making mistakes, tih shekh ma jalan. Anha see the looks ha the pale-haired foreign mahrazh has ha yeri. Anha see the way yeri athtihar at mae. " ( I hope you are not making mistakes, my sun and moon. I see the looks from the pale-haired foreign man has for you. I see the way you look at him).

She understood the blunt of the sentence. She nodded her head. "I will be careful. " she responded and rose on the edge of her toes but he seemed to know what she was doing and leant his down to meet her lips.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I know it's not exactly a long chapter like the others but I wanted to get something, anything out for you all. I hope you like it and please I would love to hear what you all thought in a comment below. Thank you!**

She was going to loose her footing. She had dedicated her time to helping her people with the preparation for the feast for the night. While working she got the chance to know the women of the Dothraki. It made her feel more confident as the Khalessi hearing about their concerns and feelings. While helping Irrei with preparing food - a Dothraki male came walking in. The women stopped and followed the male with their eyes as the gazes followed until all sets of eyes land on their Khalessi.

The male Dothraki was the messenger that rode out and delivered information from Khal to Khal and even the minimal letters. He presented a white envelope with a seal of a Direwolf. A rush of emotion swiftly overcame her and she walked out of the tent and into the ravenous heat. Making her way back to her and her husband's tent - she didn't take notice of her husband languidly lying on the mound of cloth. Opening the seal that contained a most important letter.

A tear made it down her cheek once she read over the first word:

 ** _How the greatness of the seven has brought me such joyous news is beyond me, little sister. When I received a raven from a shipping captain I wasn't expecting to be reading a letter from whom I thought truly lost. It is such good news mother and I needed._**

 ** _Although, mother did have a freight and I can say the same. The Lannisters, how I wish I could destroy them to reap vengeance for our family and our father._**

 ** _Marrying a Dothraki Horse Lord, seven hells!_**

 ** _I write to you - know that mother and I will cross the sea ourselves to bring you back home._**

 ** _Mother and I send you our love,_**

 ** _Robb Stark, King of the North._**

"fini ails yeri, tih shekh ma jalan?" (what ails you, my sun and moon).

"I'm happy and sad and angry. " Arya shouts out trying to make him understand that it wasn't him. Well part of it anyways. It was because of Cersei that she was here. It was all because of Cersei.

" Anna is vo an ailment ki troubles anna. Anna is vengeance. " (It is not an ailment that troubles me, it is vengeance." She nods, of course that was what he would hear.

"My family is coming. " I say to him and I knew he could understand what I had said.

 **After reading the letter and a very heated couple of minutes with her one and only husband** she had quickly made use of her time heading back to the tent filled with many of the Dothraki women and children. She had a job to do.

She entered the tent and was instantly given a tray of food with a sample of each type of food that was going to be served. She sat down and eyed the women and children. She knew she couldn't pick one of the children.

So she glanced to the elderly. It was a hard decision. She was too young to think of such decisions. But she knew that whatever or whoever she decided to pick the women and even the children would do so.

She kept contact with an elderly women and the women stepped forward. Bowing low to her Khalessi and accepting the order.

Arya couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

She directly made this women do this.

So she couldn't look away.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jealousy

**Sorry for the long hiatus! I have just been working a lot and had no time to write. I do attend to finish this so just keep with me. Thanks for reading! And hope you enjoy.**

She watched as the elderly women picked up a slice of meat - the ends of it falling apart landing roughly against the ground she continued to hold it.

 _Can't look away_ is what I say to myself even after the women consumes it. I wait for something terrible to happen. After the meat it was the sides one after the other I waited on baited breath.

Nothing happened - to the relief of not just herself but the other women in the Khallasar.

Afterward it seemed like the others mostly forgot and went on there business - making last touches to the food before presenting it out. I reached out for a tray to carry out - much to the relief of the others. Maybe, I was working my way to their good graces?

Setting the food out on the make shift table and finding my seat by the side of my husband. It was strange still being served food. At Winter fell it had been a free for all and she had quite enjoyed stuffing her face in everything that had been made and prepared for her and her family.

I saw Irrei setting a plate of food out for me and another Dothracki women setting one out for her Khal. She eyed the women, it was obvious she was seeing something that wasn't there. But it was clear as day the obvious batting of the eyelashes and temptations of the body.

She clamped down her jealousy knowing her Khal was hers and hers alone. She would just have to get used to it. She pushed down her feelings and set her attention on eating the delicious food that had been prepared for her and her Khallasar.

.

.

.

I made it back to the tent. I was tired. I intended on getting some rest. Maybe some rest would help me wrap my mind around all of this.

I wasn't alone, however.

I staggered back feeling the tip of Needle that had been propped against the tent. One hushed breath and I tear Needle out of its sheath and it immediately slices a scar into Viserys forearm.

"What are you doing in here?" I didn't bat an eye lash at the trail of blood that was dropping from his arm. And it seemed like he didn't care as well. Viserys didn't even feel it was what I had concluded.

"Khalessi. " he mocked bowed. "Don't ignore my question. What are you doing here?" She could see indecision in his eyes

"I've seen the way you look at me." he voiced, while walking near her.  
"And what way would that be?" I ask, I could hear my breath coming in slow, while my heart beated off rhythm.

"I know the look you cast my way. I see it on others." He had me backed against the tent. I had nowhere to go. His long arms on either side of me.

"What look?"

I felt him grip my shoulder and his other hand reached for my chin propping it up. Holding me in place. Without any warning I felt his lips on my own. I felt him lean his body into mine - I broke off the kiss pushing with my arms against his chest. Taking a deep long breath. I saw my hands shake - they were still gripping onto his chest...his muscled chest, smooth skin, his hot breath... I make my hands go steady and push him back.

"This can't happen. "

"You can say that to yourself. But we both know that you feel something towards me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Now leave."

"Khalessi."

I didn't watch his retreating back.

I just sat on the pile of blankets and laid my head onto the pillows.

And closed my eyes.

Trying to swallow down my jealousy for other women looking upon my husband, and the unknown feelings that wouldn't stay down.

Why did my life have to turn out like this?

Was this apart of the game, too? I thought to myself as my thoughts turned into mush and I gave myself up to Morpheaus and the realm of endless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Family

**Author's Note: yes I know it's short. Sorry for the long wait in between chapters! But here's a new chapter. It's not edited so there might be a few mistakes. Wishing you all a Happy Easter though!**

My eyes opened to my dear husband sitting in-front of me. His gruff expression, chilled me, my body instantly sitting up. This was the first time he had made me feel this way.

"Tih qoy riders saw the vizhadi haired zhavorsa she gwe the night hatif. Kirekhdirgi was anna she gwe? " (My blood riders saw the silver haired dragon in here the night before. Why was he in here?)

"He was. He finds me attractive. Although I can't help think." I stopped and began again, "I know that he has an ulterior motive." I reply, not really in the mood to hassle around the truth certainly not this early in the morning. Of all the gods why did she have to catch the attention of the Targaryen- why couldn't she just be with her Khal, I thought to myself.

Instantly I feel his rough lips against my own and I can only reciprocate the action. It was lovely to wake up to this kind of thing.

Deepening the kiss - his hands on either side of my head gently cupping it in his grip. "Mine." He says, pulling away and I hadn't known he knew that word. "Yours." I state.

The passing days weren't that adventurous.

I helped my Khallasar getting to know each of the Dothraki women and men. The people whom I was to lead - it had taken some time - the lot of them had intimidated me. It had been difficult to admit it to myself. I had Needle beside me on my waist I was tough (well acted tough) but I wasn't. Not fully. And I knew that they could see it. What startled me was how the Drogo's blood riders were offering to teach me the ways of the Dothraki. Which meant the ways they fought there brute technique in the way of killing. Which was an idea that she could wrap her head around. So I passed the coming days with my Khal's brothers as they slowly taught me how to stand and how to kill. And I noticed I didn't bat an eye.

" **Tih men hash alerted anna ki rekke is a** rhaggat eveth sailing closer she the poisoned eveth." (My men have alerted me that there is a ship sailing closer upon the poisoned water.) I mentally counted - it was exhilaration that coursed from beneath my veins. I smile wide. After weeks of training I had finally gotten to rest. Upon that day great news was delivered.

"My family." It was like I was a kid once again. Well I was a kid still but it felt before my father had been killed back before Robert Baratheon had come to Winterfell.

The feeling of belonging was like a warm comfort that took the form of a human and its phantom arms were engulfing me. Consoling me. Happiness. Pure Happiness. A feeling I hadn't felt for a long while. My family.


	16. Chapter 16 - Reunion

**Author's Note: just going to say with the Dothraki language I'm just using a translator online. So if it seems a bit wordy I'm just basing it off of how it translates. Also yay another update!**

Drogo had insisted his blood riders go and collect my family. To lead them to us.

I actually felt fear. Like real unavoidable fear. Not for my family but for the Dothraki brothers I have come to know. I could only imagine Robb revealing his sword at the first opportune moment to free me from the unlawful union.

I was panicking.

And Drogo could see it by my body language and frazzled look.

With a gentle hand on my shoulder and his thick finger lifting my chin up , I watched his broad form walk beside me our gazes connecting somehow his gaze calmed me enough to stop my frazzled thoughts. I felt him place his arm around my lower back, guiding me to sit and wait till his blood riders returned with Robb and my mother.

"What if they don't like me?" What if they don't? What if they see how changed I am -seven hells! Caitlyn wouldn't!"

I remembered my mother how lady like she was and she had never liked the boyish ness of her how she would prefer swordplay to needle work or how she preferred men's clothing to dresses.

"Tih shekh ma jalan, hash vo worry qisi yeri rhojosor. Tih rhojosor. To be rhojosor anna means the people mra athfiezar is limitless - rekke is vo she-between. Mori will be joyous kash mori athtihar she yeri. Disse ven anha athtihar she yeri." (My sun and moon, do not worry about your family...my family. To be family it means the people within love is limitless - there is no in-between. They will be joyous when they look upon you. Just as I look upon you.)

It was like years had passed in the time she sat with her husband awaiting the reunion of her and her family. Arya couldn't stop jittering - no matter how many times Drogo had to place his hand on her shoulder or coax her into calmness. It had been forever since Arya last laid eyes on her mother and brother. Ages. The last time she had ever laid eyes on Caitlyn and Robb Stark was way back in Winterfell before Ned Stark her father had even became the King's Hand leaving Winterfell to move to King's Landing.

"Be calm. Everything will be right, Khalessi." I heard Irrei say. I took a deep breath in. Held it for a few fleeting moments. Then I exhaled all my stress away. But it only worked for a few seconds afterwards. All of it came rushing back when I heard it.

With the sounds of multiple footsteps pounding against the land Arya could only hold her breath once more.

 **Arya closed her eyes. For a fleeting moment her heart beat** went out of her chest. She slowed her heart beat breathing in and out and when it was time to open her eyes - steel, grey eyes blinked in rapid succession. She felt the tears leaking from her eyelids before she realized she was crying it was an uncontrollable feeling, a raw emotion she wasn't expecting. She threw out all sense of rationality and thinking, forgetting to welcome them formally. She had never been a lady and she wasn't going to start now.

She stood up and leapt. Robb let out a shout in surprise as he laughed out loud. His arms holding Arya against him and she leapt for an embrace.

"Oh by the gods, Arya. It's so good to see you alive and safe!" Robb rejoiced.

"Oh Arya, my daughter." Caitlyn was overtaken with emotion as well.

"Anha will leave yeri tih shekh ma jalan. Rhojosor is precious. Anha will see to anna ki vo." (I will leave you my sun and moon. Family is precious. I will see to it that no one disturbs you.)

Arya looked up from her brother's chest nodding silently.

Drogo and his blood riders left the tent giving their Khalessi time with her family.

Arya signaled for Robb to set her down. After Robb did so Arya walked where her Khal had just vacated and sat. Motioning for her mother and brother to do so as well, "Mother, brother. . ."

Caitlyn and Robb exchanged glances and the next moment the both of them sat before Arya. There was only a moment of silence before Caitlyn broke it.

"Your hair has gotten longer."

"Yes. It has."

"Arya, are you happy here? Has the Khal hurt or abused you? If so I won't forgive him."

"I am. And he hasn't. At first I was so angry when Cersei captured me. I had been in the crowd when father was killed. I was going to head to the Wall to reunite with Jon. But a kings guard had captured me and took me to the Red Keep.

I had spent the night in a cold cell before Cersei had delivered the good news of selling me to the Horse Lord. I wanted to kill her on that throne. But then I thought she had made a wrong move.

Maybe it was too much wine consumption early in the day, but when the Khallasar behind me. And the all the North Robb, if you'll lend me your men. We can wage war against Kings Landing."

"Arya, of course you have my support and my men. But we need to think of a better plan. A plan that the Queen Regent won't see coming."

"I think I have someone that the Lannisters won't see coming." Arya offered.

Robb was interested. Caitlyn could see the change in her youngest daughter. She could see small changes in the way she sat, the way she talked, and the way her _husband_ had gazed upon her. She had grown. Caitlyn couldn't detect that carefree Arya she glimpsed back before she went to King's Landing.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a Dothraki man enter. With a quick word Arya exchanged words. Then the flap reopened when a pale hand grabbed it to let himself in.

"Mother. Robb. Please welcome Viserys Targaryen and his sister Daenerys Targaryen. The _rightful_ heirs to the Iron Throne."


End file.
